


Попытка №2

by ArgemoniaGriff



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Captivity, Dark, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Vampires
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24931339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgemoniaGriff/pseuds/ArgemoniaGriff
Summary: Вампиров не существует, Агент не умеет улыбаться, а начальство лучше не разочаровывать - бойцам Гидры на многое пришлось взглянуть по-новому.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Попытка №2

**Author's Note:**

> AU: за несколько лет до событий фильма.

Плотная ткань формы пока держалась в битве за тепло, но сырой воздух все равно тонкими струйками пробирался под одежду, давая повод почти в обнимку сгрудится на брошенных на пол замызганных телогрейках — радушные хозяева побеспокоились, чтобы добыча не околела слишком быстро. А холод… Могильный, проникающий сквозь кожу и свивающий гнездо между ребер холод был отличным предлогом, чтобы вцепиться в чье-то живое плечо и не почувствовать себя трусом.

Хотя перед кем здесь, к чертям, выделываться? Люди — нормальные, живые — имеют право сорваться. Психологическая разгрузка, предохранитель в мозгах, да что угодно… Рамлоу в сотый раз придушил в себе мерзкий шепоток, твердивший, что все уже кончено. Командир должен подавать, чтоб его, пример, а желание лечь и сдохнуть — быстро, не открывая глаз, — на пример не тянуло. И даже на заурядную трусость — скорее на уродливое в своей убогости предательство. Потому что трое его бойцов еще дышали рядом, и Брок обязан был придумать, как вытащить парней.

Живыми. Целыми. Вменяемыми.

Способ не дать груде изувеченных трупов вырасти обязан был существовать. Вот только как его увидеть, когда мысли вязнут в тяжелой голове, отказываясь выстраиваться в подобие плана, а сваленные у противоположной стены изломанные тела уже не вызывают желания мстить за друзей или совершать осмысленные движения ради спасения целых пока шкур. Может, будь перед отрядом преодолимое препятствие, конкретная цель, да хоть какое-то понятное дело, срывающееся в апатию сознание смогло бы вырваться из мутной безвольной пелены, начать искать выход.

К сожалению, голые земляные стены не оставляли особого простора для маневра. Сосредоточиться на поиске выхода тоже не удавалось. Потому что вот же он был, простой и издевательски доступный: люк в низком потолке запирался на хлипкую щеколду или не запирался вовсе. Руки спецназовцев — спереди — сковывали их собственные наручники, и со всем этим можно было разобраться, не сильно напрягаясь, но… Мысль снова оказаться наверху вызывала глубинный протест, скулящий в глубинах подсознания, перетекающий в первобытный примитивный ужас. Оперативники всемогущей Организации затравленно отводили глаза от полосок света, пробивавшегося сквозь неплотно подогнанные доски, и непроизвольно старались дышать потише. Затаиться и не думать о прошлой попытке. Не из надежды, что о них забудут, — чтобы стереть из собственной памяти, не вспоминать. Бредившему от лихорадки, а может от нервного истощения Эрику это, возможно, и удавалось. Остальным — вряд ли.

Естественно, солдаты, притащенные в обшарпанную развалюху и сваленные в погреб на манер — и в качестве — мешков с провиантом, пытались сопротивляться. Поначалу казалось — успешно. Когда проголодавшийся упырь спустился в подвал в одиночку, свежескрученная добыча осмелилась показать зубы. А заодно выучку, сплоченность и характер, неожиданно наглый для еды, уже осознавшей свою роль. Как раз Эрика тогда и отбили. И даже не огребли никаких карательных мер — тварь, похоже, знатно повеселила расторопность пищи, и кровосос согласился уйти ни с чем. Людей потом даже покормили: скинули отобранные сухпайки и фляги с водой. То ли чтобы пленные не перемерли раньше времени, то ли в виде поощрения, рассчитывая развлечься с трепыхающейся добычей. И если вампиры надеялись на второе, спецназовцы не собирались их разочаровывать.

Перебрав все, слышанное о монстрах, оперативники прикинули время восхода солнца. До боли в ушах вслушивались в иллюзорно мирную тишину над головами. И, не почуяв ни намека на движение по ту сторону половиц, решились осторожно выбраться из пропитанной трупным запахом ямы. Казалось, это реально, а попытка прорваться — единственно возможное решение.

Они ошиблись.

Уроды и не думали оцепенело валяться в гробах или хотя бы спать. Солнце людям тоже не помогло — добравшихся до ставней парней растерзали так же, как задранных в темных углах. Веселые лучики только ярче расцветили алые пятна на досках и телах. Четверо выживших, отделавшись несерьезными травмами от пришедшихся вскользь — или осознанно сдержанных — ударов, в близком к шоку оцепенении смотрели на упырье пиршество. Каждому из них доводилось попадать в настоящие мясорубки. Отряд не раз проходил сквозь пекло, не думая впадать в ступор при виде кровавого месива, но прежде противники были именно противниками. Случалось, превосходившими навыками и ресурсами, но даже таким всегда — хоть что-то — можно было противопоставить. Для этих же гадов люди были ресурсом, и только. Продуктом, который можно отложить на полку, а можно с аппетитом употребить. Нежить даже игралась с едой без особого интереса. И это безразличие ломало волю не хуже прямого насилия.

К моменту, как переевшие упыри поволокли выживших обратно, в бойцах Гидры уже что-то перегорело. Тренированные, привыкшие бить на одно ощущение опасности спецы заторможено шагали в темный провал, не пытаясь шарахнуться от окровавленных рук — впрочем, у существ, смеявшихся над образом мажорных вампирчиков, в теплом и красном были вымазаны не только руки. Вид жрущих, с хлюпаньем присасывающихся к разорванным сосудам кровососов, непозволительно похожих и не имеющих с людьми ничего общего, настолько вплавился в сетчатку, что не позволял здраво воспринимать окружающее.

А может, последней каплей, уводящей прочь от реальности, стал Зимний Солдат, посреди этого сумасшествия буднично пивший самогон из облупленного термоса. Воспоминание о блеске металлических пальцев, медитативно вертевших погнутую крышку, оказалось таким навязчивым, что, прокручивая его раз за разом, Брок почти не думал о случившемся.

К сожалению, только почти.

Будь Агент человеком, его бы возненавидели со всей силой загнанных, но еще цепляющихся за жизнь сердец, — с разумного оружия спросить было нечего. Знать бы, кто так лажанулся с эксплуатацией... Впрочем, свою порцию проклятий двинувшийся киборг все равно получил. Совершенное, мать его, оружие! Никаких провалов! Ха, да ведь и это дерьмо провалом не являлось — простое перебежничество. А идеальная результативность все так же идеальна!

До зуда под кожей захотелось ссадить костяшки о стену — раз уж до морды отмороженного гада не добраться. Потянутые связки посчитали идею плохой, и Рамлоу с беззвучным рыком заставил себя разжать пальцы и переключиться на что-нибудь… что угодно полезное. Воспоминания о главном и, похоже, последнем в жизни провале подходили чертовски плохо, но лучше уж они, чем отупляющее разглядывание артерий, зиявших в рваных ранах — в почти нетронутые лица подчиненных командир старательно не всматривался.

Операция не должна была закончиться так.

Когда ударную группу отправили в Карпаты, о вампирах не пошутил только ленивый. Когда отряд окружили возникшие из ниоткуда кровососы, на удивление времени не осталось — спецназовцы открыли огонь, а уж потом опознали в набросившихся мифическую хрень. В первые моменты боя еще мерещилось, что шанс есть: обвешанный оружием, не уступающий тварям в силе и скорости, в разы лучше натасканный. Соотношение качества к количеству было явно не в пользу бойцов Гидры, но если бы им повезло… Не повезло. И не потому что Зимнего задавили массой рычащих тел или еще как вывели из строя — просто секунде на пятнадцатой боя противник Агента шарахнулся в сторону от удара, выкрикнув искаженное акцентом русское имя, и Зимний Солдат остановил металлический кулак, метивший упырю в голову. С удивительно ярким, болезненным любопытством вгляделся в оскаленную рожу перед собой и опустил нож — о недостаточной останавливающей силе пуль он откуда-то знал заранее.

Самоустранение главной боевой единицы решило все. Схватка немедленно превратилась в свалку, перешла в партер и трети парней подняться уже не довелось. Почти сразу на глаза опустилась темнота, с фальшивым милосердием скрывшая картину бойни, и Броку хотя бы не пришлось любоваться тварями вблизи. Позже, когда на запястьях сомкнулись наручники и упыри, с неожиданной педантичностью подобрав растерзанные тела, пинками погнали в логово нетвердо стоявших на ногах оперативников, командир отряда никак не мог отвести прикипевший к Зимнему Солдату взгляд — свихнувшееся оружие отрешенно смотрело сквозь группу прикрытия и, возможно, не воспринимало окружающее. Если бы удалось вывести его из ступора, спровоцировать… Заросший щетиной кровосос тронул Агента за рукав, и Рамлоу подавился ругательством. Потому что ручной киллер Гидры заговорил с тварью. Неожиданно охотно, спокойно и заинтересованно. Не будь во рту так сухо, Брок плюнул бы в лицо отвернувшейся от людей надежде. И к черту последствия!

За прошедшие сутки это желание не ослабло.

К действительности мужчину вернула пышущая жаром щека Эрика, упавшая ему на плечо. Рамлоу напряженно замер, стараясь не разбудить лихорадящего. Возможно, это были их последние часы и следовало провести время в сознании, прощаясь и размышляя о вечном, но спецназовцу подобное даже в голову не пришло. Вместо этого он думал о слишком частом свистящем дыхании подчиненного и отсутствие чего-либо колюще-режущего, способного напоследок испортить тварям аппетит. Но думал апатично, стараясь лишний раз не смотреть ни на пугающе доступный люк, ни на разодранные тела друзей. Спертый, пропитанный запахом мяса воздух с каждым вдохом разъедал волю, подтачивал остатки сил и заставлял завидовать беспамятству товарища. Сунься к пленникам в эту минуту очередной вампир…

Беззвучно открывшаяся в потолке крышка сработала не хуже ведра ледяной воды или электрического разряда, напомнив, что командир "Страйка" не может умереть так просто. Не может умереть, не попытавшись вытащить своих людей. Джек и Майкл резко подобрались, и плевать, что у последнего дрожали руки, а лицо Роллинса было неестественно спокойным. Очнувшийся Эрик пытался сфокусировать взгляд на шаткой лестнице, скрипевшей под подошвами грязных ботинок, а сам Брок старательно считал выдохи, лишь бы не позволить себе фатальных ошибок. Потому что на земляной пол спрыгнул предавший их ублюдок.

В заляпанной куртке с чужого плеча Зимний Солдат как никогда напоминал человека, и ненавидеть перебежчика было так просто…

Из-под распахнувшейся полы мелькнула кобура, и спецназовец вожделеющим взглядом прилип к поясу Агента. Не отобрать — так хоть погибнуть при попытке… Отставить! Никакого суицида. Знать бы еще, что творится в пережаренной голове киборга?

А Зимний Солдат тем временем критически осмотрел подвал и, не найдя сухого места, присел на корточки в метре от бойцов Гидры. Покачался на мысках и протянул формальным сослуживцам полупустой холщовый мешок.

Сидевший правее командира Джек неохотно оттолкнулся от стены и, взяв подачку, с отрешенной методичностью распотрошил залатанную сумку. Рамлоу с сомнением вгляделся в лицо зама, не зная: радоваться его выдержке или беспокоиться о рассудке? Впрочем, не все ли равно?

В скудном свете блеснули банки с саморазогревающимися консервами. В животе немедленно заурчало, но в голову пришли мысли отнюдь не о горячем калорийном питание. Чего нельзя сказать о бритвенно острых зазубренные краях крышек — в умелых руках…Брок велел себе не витать в облаках — тварей не впечатлил даже боевой нож в руке Агента, — но банку он, разумеется, взял.

В подвале повисла вязкая дурная тишина. Затянувшаяся игра в гляделки напряжения не убавляла.

— Что смотришь, рад?

Майкл огрызнулся скорее по инерции, без огня. И это было признаком худшим, чем механическая четкость в движениях Роллинса.

— Прибился к новым хозяевам, тварь.

— Хозяевам? Это вряд ли.

Желание Зимнего поддержать разговор уже не удивило. А вот почудившийся в интонациях смешок… Пора поздравить себя с галлюцинациями.

— За каким вампирам киллер? Они сами справляются.

— Это тебя спросить надо. Нашел братьев по разуму. Франкенштейна по ролям читать!

Рамлоу сам не понял, как его настолько занесло, но сумел вовремя заткнуться, споткнувшись о застывший взгляд суперсолдата. Начать молиться никто не успел — набежавшая на лицо Агента тень развеялась спустя пару ударов сердца. Киборг философски пожал плечами.

— Ты почти прав, Брок.

Обращение по имени заставило вздрогнуть. Хотя, казалось бы, после всего…

— Мы с тварями прекрасно пообщались.

— Ублюдок!

— Пошел ты…

Зимний слитным ленивым движением поднялся на ноги.

— Я-то пойду. А вы в лучшем случае поползете. До точки девять с лишним миль.

Бойцы переглянулись.

— Не смешно.

— Жаль. Вот и Джонс не веселился.

— Что? Агент, Зимний, чтоб тебя, доложи нормально!

Попытки приказывать Зимнему Солдату и раньше были сродни игре в русскую рулетку. Размороженный киллер существовал как-то параллельно группе прикрытия, да и Гидре в целом, так что прецеденты случались. Но теперь было не до разумной осторожности — живым Джонса видели часов пять назад, во время провальной попытки выбраться. И если была надежда…

— Жив. Стабильно плох. Первую врачебную оказал. Дотащите до реанимации — оклемается. Достаточно подробно?

— Ага. Конечно. Один вопрос. Новые приятели не возражают?

— Старые. И не приятели.

Зимний все-таки улыбнулся, но лучше бы он этого не делал.

— Они уже не склонны к общению.

— В смысле?

Посмотрев на Джека как на идиота, Агент демонстративно медленно сжал кулак. Левый. Это было логично, вот только…

— Как? Вчера с уродами не справился. Вместе с нами. А теперь вдруг…

— А теперь они переели и были не слишком боеспособны.

В этот раз пораженное молчание продержалось пару секунд.

— Мразь! Вот мразь!

Майкл попытался броситься на Солдата с голыми руками, но Роллинс вовремя дернул самоубийцу на себя. Оба запутались в ногах, и на полу образовалась вяло копошащаяся куча мала. Рамлоу заставил себя дышать спокойно.

— Ты знал, что так будет. Прикрылся нами.

Прозвучало не обвинением, а усталой констатацией.

— Не мог победить, не скормив парней. Даже не попытался.

— Не знал.

Агент покачал головой, металлическими пальцами смахнув со лба слипшуюся прядь. На коже остались бурые разводы.

— Только догадывался. А парни... Не до вас было.

— Гнида. Мы тебе почти верили.

— Vurdalaki, похоже, тоже. Многое помогли вспомнить.

Брок проглотил упрек. Разобравшееся с амнезией оружие было страшнее вампиров. В разы.

— Не все. Но главное откопали.

Наверно, стоило начинать бояться. Но, пошло б оно все. Достало.

— Напомни никогда тебе не помогать…

Слабый, с хрипящим присвистом шепот Эрика поставил в обсуждении точку.

Рамлоу отбросил надежду собрать разбегающиеся мысли. К таким откровениям он был не готов. Рассеянно кивнул. Взял найденную в мешке и пущенную по кругу флягу — тьфу, термос — через силу сделал глоток. Обжигающее, рядом не стоявшее с виски пойло продрало до слез, но гадкий вкус помог четче увидеть реальность. Из хаоса, мешавшего подстроиться под новые обстоятельства, выкристоллизовалось понимание простого факта: бойцы «Страйка» были для Зимнего Солдата группой прикрытия. Не больше. Как бы ни льстили другие трактовки. А значит, вполне позволительным было спросить:

— Что делать?

Агент снова опустился на землю рядом с встряхнувшимися мужчинами. Достал из бездонного кармана шприц-тюбик со стимулятором, вложил в руку дрожавшему Эрику и перечислил:

— Поесть. Встать. Забрать раненого. Спалить к чертям эту halupu.

Брок безошибочно опознал тон, которым привык обращаться к Зимнему Солдату.

Вот только иронии сейчас не хватало!

Во второй раз выбраться из люка оказалось неожиданно трудно. Будто провели в земляном мешке не сутки, а приличный такой кусок жизни. Переступить порог, оставляя за спиной изувеченные останки нежити — теперь уж точно — удалось легче. А поджог ветхой тюрьмы — Джек заикнулся, было, что тела надо сдать ученым, но под взглядом Агента первым чиркнул зажигалкой — и вовсе вызвал счастливые оскалы. Перекошенные, злые, но горящие. И пусть азарт был откровенно нездоровым — это уже было прогрессом.

Заходящее солнце светило нереально ярко и… радостно? Привыкшие к темноте глаза видели вместо сумерек ясное утро, а увядающая природа казалась мультяшно зеленой. Хотелось петь или орать счастливую чушь. И лучше бы некоторые пели. Потому что Майкл, в отличие от Роллинса, катастрофически не понимал, когда стоит захлопнуть рот.

— Почему ты нам помогаешь? После всего? Не молчи! Ясно, что говорящий. Ходячий говорящий автомат, какие еще функции…

Конечно, это был отходняк — не настолько у парня инстинкт самосохранения вырублен. Классическая ситуация, но на месте Агента Брок уже сделал бы с нарушителем тишины что-нибудь плохое. Впрочем, он и на своем к подобной мысли склонялся. Потому что даже непробиваемость Зимнего Солдата имела границы. И спецназовец не горел желанием проверять их на прочность.

Киборг не выдержал на седьмой минуте, и командир воскрешенного отряда мысленно поаплодировал выдающемуся самоконтролю. А заодно тому, что суперсолдат обошелся без физических аргументов.

— Вы на них похожи.

— На упырей?!

Вот такого поворота Рамлоу точно не ждал. Как и усталого жеста, которым Агент выразил отношение к интеллекту окружающих.

— На мою старую команду. Еще до Гидры. Работали здесь.

Голос Зимнего Солдата стал привычно безэмоционален.

— И?

— Мы были друзьями. Без «почти».

Зимний прямо, не моргая, смотрел на мужчин перед ним, но в светлых нечитаемых глазах застыло отражение совсем других людей.

— Большинство перебили сразу. Со мной заговорили. Увидели монстра Франкенштейна. Что-то вроде. Ты верно угадал, Брок.

Короткие рубленые фразы будто забивали гвозди в крышку гроба. Еще бы знать — чьего? От приклеенной к помертвевшему лицу улыбки оперативнику Гидры захотелось отползти обратно в подвал и закопаться среди покойников.

— Кто-то должен был выжить. Завершить задание. Я… воспользовался шансом. Рассказал подходящую сказку. Мы поладили и разошлись.

— А перед этим также смотрел, как товарищей жрали? Живьем, да?

Рамлоу на полном серьезе пообещал Майклу намордник. Или психиатра. Потому что это был не идиотизм даже, а какая-то запредельная дурость. И если отряд из-за нее убьется…

Вид зависшего Агента заставил оперативников задержать дыхание. Прошло несколько болезненно тихих секунд, прежде чем Зимний Солдат тряхнул неуставной прической, приходя в условно нормальное состояние. Неопределенно пожал плечами.

— Это было бы… подло. Их убил я. Быстро. Легенде не противоречило.

Дальнейшие вопросы застряли в горле. Логически, Зимний кругом был прав. Наверняка и его сослуживцы думали также. Брок все понимал. Правда. Но хладнокровно перебить своих, да еще «друзей»… Сознание упорно отказывалось примерять подобное на себя.

— Вам туда. На четыре часа. Километров пятнадцать.

Зимний Солдат указал в сторону редеющих деревьев.

— Выйдете из леса — разберетесь. Желаю выжить.

Подхватив с земли сумку, вспомнившее о собственных интересах имущество Организации повернулось к чадящему, медленно разгоравшемуся зданию, явно собравшись в другую сторону.

Вот тут Броку пришлось срочно включиться в ситуацию. Потому что потерять эксклюзивное оружие Гидры было очень плохой идеей.

— Эй, Зимний! Стой! Уйдешь сейчас — мог не начинать все это. Мы Джонса не дотащим.

Блеф. Доволокли бы. Сдохли, а справились. Но отпустить Зимнего… Командование с них шкуры спустит! Да так, что обратно к упырям запросятся.

— Если кто не понял, я с вами не возвращаюсь.

Голос киборга вымораживал все вокруг не хуже пресловутой криокамеры.

— Никто и не просит.

Вообще-то, как раз этого Рамлоу и добивался. Принудить Агента к чему-либо силой возможности не было, так что оперативнику оставалось лишь лучиться дружелюбием и давить на неожиданно проснувшуюся у объекта человечность. Брок достаточно проработал в Гидре и ЩИТе, чтобы убедительно солгать заартачившемуся оружию. Будь оно хоть лучшим киллером планеты. Рамлоу не учел только одного — смахнувший с памяти слой пыли Зимний Солдат был уже не просто особо эффективной боевой единицей, но и отличным диверсантом, оперативником и шпионом. А значит, в вопросах лжи он был подкованнее. И на полвека опытнее. Что не замедлил подтвердить презрительно выплюнутыми на мешанине языков ругательствами.

Жареным запахло не только из подпаленного дома — день роковых просчетов не закончился.

— Я ошибся. Вы ничем не похожи.

Почуявшие перемену бойцы подтянулись к командиру. Подобравшись, замерли рядом. Не то чтобы это повлияло на расстановку сил: Зимний Солдат единственный был вооружен нормально. И…он был Зимним Солдатом. Гребанной легендой с абсолютными показателями летальности. Похоже, они все-таки вляпались окончательно.

Рамлоу даже не попытался одернуть подавшегося вперед Майкла.

— Разочаровали? Ну, извини. А нам что делать? Сказать боссам, мол, супероружие просрали? Дай подумать: «Директор Пирс, сэр, боевая единица марки Агент отвалила на вольные хлеба, а на досуге явится подвесить Вас за галстук. Или за кишки. Но вы не беспокойтесь!» Так, да?!

Последние слова спецназовец прокричал практически в лицо Агента.

Ничего не произошло. Они все еще были живы. И даже не корчились в ногах взбешенного не-оружия воющими грудами плоти. Брок почти поверил, что в одной из прошлых жизней Зимний партизанил где-нибудь на Тибете. В компании просветленных буддистов.

— Вы час назад были мертвецами. И ni cherta, ni boga не боялись. А теперь — отчет/карьера. Хорошие собачки.

В трактовке Зимнего Солдата рациональные мотивы прозвучали по-особенному мерзко. Агент отступил от группы, и бойцы неуверенно переглянулись. Решать надо было немедленно.

— Хорошо. Мы эгоисты и трусы, а Гидра за сто лет с тобой не расплатится. Но…

Джек отстранил державшегося за него Эрика и в несколько быстрых шагов приблизился к Зимнему, попытавшись коснуться плеча.

— Раненым нужна помощь. Хоть несколько миль.

Протянутая рука ожидаемо поймала пустоту.

— Не мои проблемы.

Отказ был однозначен, но за категоричным тоном Брок услышал совсем другое. Потому что распустивший лапы Роллинс не лишился конечности, раны Джонса были обработаны с хирургической тщательностью, а vurdalaki, как назвал их Зимний, медленно превращались в кучи углей.

Для Рамлоу этого оказалось достаточно.

— Агент погиб при исполнении. Все подтвердят, что видели тело.

Брок принял решение, и остатки отряда вразнобой поддержали командира. Притворство кончилось. Неважно, из благодарности, страха, усталости или желания попасть в список тех, о ком Зимний Солдат скажет: «Мы».

Обещание прозвучало.

Осталось выслушать ответ.


End file.
